10 Seconds
by keikopanda102
Summary: One day Sam is looking up some useless facts that no one really cares about but him. Why is Dean suddenly so intrigued then? one-shot, GAYNESS, WINCEST, WINCHESTERCEST, INCEST, Dean/Sam, SEX! DON'T LIKE-DON'T READ! Get it? Please don't be a hater. Please.


**Random Idea. Like the pairing though. WINCEST FTW! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this... so very many naughty things would transpire... But I do not. Many straight men across the world scream their thanks to God for this fact.**

__________________________________________________

**Ten Seconds**

"Did you know that if you have a craving for non-food items - like ice - you probably have an iron deficiency?"

"Hm..." Dean replied in a bored tone that vaguely sounded like an old man's snore.

Sam had been going at it for about 2 hours. He was searching a random website and spewing tons of (useless)facts about who knows what. Dean was trying to listen at first, then he gave up, like always. Frankly, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was lay on the bed, watch some tv, and drink a beer. Sam's constant jabbering was making that a little difficult, but Dean was having a hard time telling him to shut up. Sam had been depressed lately, and he was finally showing some spirit, Dean wasn't going to crush it so easily.

"Dean, are you listening?"

"Sure, Sammy. Yeah."

"Good." Sam smiled then looked back to the screen of his laptop. A few seconds later he perked his head up again and said,

"The most common name in the world is Mohammed. That's funny, I always thought it would be John."

"Maybe back in the day when there weren't so many foreigners."

"They aren't foreigners in their own countries."

"Whatever."

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to the screen. After a few more,

"Orangutans are carnivorous,"

and

"The King of Hearts is the only King in a deck of cards without a mustache."

Sam clicked onto a different page. His eyes grew as he read out a little quieter,

"On average, adult men think about sex every seven seconds."

"Ok." Dean replied without interest.

Sam seemed a little disappointed and looked back at the screen, trying to find a fact that would interest his brother.

"Homosexuality was listed as a mental illness with the American Psychiatric Association (APA) until 1973. It has since been removed and is now considered an orientation by the APA instead of an illness. An _illness!_ Can you believe that Dean?"

"Crazy." Dean replied with a bored sigh.

Sam frowned and read another,

"Sex burns 360 calories per hour."

"Super." Dean said as he reached for another beer.

Sam was getting a little frustrated. He just wanted to share some things with his brother but Dean was being so stubborn! Sam wasn't going to give up though. He read another,

"Pig orgasms last up to 30 minutes. Human orgasms last 10 seconds."

"Hm..." Dean hummed before slowly bringing the bottle to his lips.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. He stood up and slammed the laptop closed while saying,

"I'm gonna go get some food... you want anything?"

"How about you?" Dean asked, standing up.

"That's what I just asked... I'm going to get some food... Dean?"

"I mean," Dean muttered seductively as he moved across the room towards Sam, "I want you."

Sam suddenly found himself face first on Dean's messy mattress. The rough fabric of the top blanket rubbed against Sam's cheek as he felt Dean's hands begin to slide their way over his shoulders and across his chest. Dean unbuttoned Sam's shirt as Sam struggled faintly to get away. When Dean tossed Sam's and his shirts onto the floor he flipped Sam and pulled him halfway off the bed. As Dean crawled on top of him and began kissing along his rippling muscles Sam moaned,

"Dean... Stop it... what are you doing?"

Dean let himself hover an inch over Sam's lips as he replied,

"I'm testing. I want to know if an orgasm _really _lasts for 10 seconds."

Sam's eyes widened as Dean closed the space between their lips and locked them both in forceful, alluring kiss. As Dean opened his mouth a little he slid his hands so each one grabbed a hold of one of Sam's wrists. With one last playful peck, he sat up just to bend on the end of the bed between Sam's knees. Sam quickly jerked himself up and stared at Dean with wide eyes as the elder brother slowly unzipped the youngers' jeans.

Dean began palming Sam's hardening member through his boxers as he worked with the other hand to remove his pants. Once having tossed them aside he licked the now rock hard cock through the fabric. He kissed the tip that was emerging from the red boxers then pulled them off completely, revealing a raging erection that Dean instantly licked from base to moistening tip. He used to his hands to spread Sam's legs then continued giving the firm length little nibbles and sucking actions that made Sam reach forward without thinking and hold tightly to the little hair Dean possessed. Dean's spit added a lubricant to the already wet limb of Sam's as he twirled his tongue around the tip then took the entire rod deep in his throat.

"Deeeeaaan!" Sam groaned. "I'm gonna-"

"Not yet." Dean rasped as he stroked Sam. "I want to test something else too."

"W- what?" Sam panted as he watched Dean unzip his own jeans. Suddenly Sam found himself flipped over on his hands and knees. He felt Dean's large member at his entrance and gulped as Dean's voice said in a low whisper,

"How many thrust does it take for Sam to cum?

Dean spread a bit of lube on himself then tenderly grabbed his brother's firm cheeks and pulled them apart. Sam blushed as Dean licked his lips positioned himself just outside Sam's hole. He then nudged himself forward just a little and felt the tight wall stopping his entrance. He pushed harder and the tip of his erection made it past the ring of soft muscle. Sam' gasped and Dean grabbed his hips possessively. He steadied Sam as he moved deeper inside the warm passage. Even with the lube it was tight; Dean had not prepared his little brother at all.

"W- wait! Dean!" Sam whimpered. "Go slower."

Dean just closed his eyes and pulled Sam's hips back towards his. When he was completely inside he grunted over Sam's yelp,

"One!"

Dean reached around and stroked Sam's pulsing member as he pulled out. He made sure to gently kiss his brothers smooth back as he thrust back inside.

"Two!"

Sam could barely hold himself together. The pain was ebbing away and pleasure was burning in it's place. He couldn't believe how fast Dean made him fall into such an erotic position. The sheer pleasure was building in his stomach and he felt like he was about to burst.

"Threeeee..."

Sam could feel Dean's muscles rippling against his back. He knew exactly how toned and perfect they were. How many hunts had they both needed to be so powerful for? They were both gods of beauty and raw sexual energy. Every time they had sex they released that energy out into the air with passionate waves of love.

"Four. Sammy, aren't you close? You feel so hot."

Dean lifted Sam's legs up so Sam was sitting in his lap then he thrust upwards, going as deep as he could into his brother.

"Five, six, seven!"

"Dean go faster!" Sam screamed as he felt himself being sent out of his mind with lust.

Dean stopped counting. He threw Sam back on his stomach and pounded into him with rapid, swift motions until he felt Sam's release coming. He sent one more, perfectly aimed thrust into his brother and Sam held fast to the sheets as an uncontrollable fervor crashed through him. Dean too felt shocks to himself as he scraped Sam's shoulders with his fingernails and began counting,

"One... Two... Three... Four... Five......."

Sam's head was filled with air as he let himself fall from his high. He didn't even hear most of the seconds Dean counted until finally Dean's voice rang out loud and clear,

"Ten......"

Dean collapsed on top of Sam as muttered the last number. He could barely breath. Keeping such a cool head during a moment of climactic passion was a difficult thing to do at the best of times. Dean pulled out of Sam and flipped over to spread himself out on the bed and breath easier. Sam's hand found his and they relaxed back to normal. Soon Sam was laying with his head on Dean's chest, loving the sound of his beating heart. Sam's smiled as he said softly,

"Hey, Dean?"

"What is it, Sammy?" Dean replied contentedly.

"I'm glad I'm not a pig."

Dean chuckled and kissed the top of his brother's head.

"Me too."

__________________________________________________

**And I thought I was going to hell for writing Harry Potter fanfics, this is like the RECIPE for hell. I should just pack my suitcase now.**

**Well, even though by the time I post this I might be burning in a pit of pure evil... I still appreciate reviews!**

**KeikoPanda102**


End file.
